falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DN054Zeke.txt
DN054 |scene= |topic=000C968C |before=DN054Roxy: You're the cat's meow, Zeke! |response=''{Cocky celebrating}'' The Atom Cats' top cat has done it again! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00118C40 |before= |response=''{Playful jabbing / Sarcastic}'' I hope that hunk 'o junk makes it to the finish. |after=DN054JohnnyD: Oh I am gonna make it to the finish and... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000568C8 |before=Dn054Bluejay: Hot Dog! |response=''{Celebration after winning a race / Happy}'' Yeaaaahhhh! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00058DA3 |before=Dn054Bluejay: Crap! We got Gunners coming in hot! |response=''{Angry, Readying gang for attack. / Angry}'' Gunners! Not again. Atom Cats, let's stomp! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000A7CD3 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Ugh, Gunners. Those wet rags keep trying to get their mitts on our suits. |after=DN054Zeke: But you, Jack. You slayed! |abxy=A}} |topic=000A2D91 |before=NPCMZeke: Ugh, Gunners. Those wet rags keep trying to get their mitts on our suits. |response=''{Impressed}'' But you, Jack. You slayed! |after=DN054Zeke: Today some Cats were lost, but we would all be taking the long nap if you hadn't been there. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2D88 |before=Player Default: It was no big deal. |response=No. You are outta sight, and a friend of the Cats in my book. |after=DN054Zeke: You have full rein of our digs. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2D87 |before=Player Default: You would be dead if I wasn't here. |response=Up for debate. But you are a friend of the Cats in my book, Daddy-O. |after=DN054Zeke: You have full rein of our digs. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A2D86 |before=Player Default: Whatever you say. |response=Well, I say you are righteous, outta sight, and with it. And an official friend of the Atom Cats. |after=DN054Zeke: You have full rein of our digs. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A2D85 |before=Player Default: So no more tests? |response=No tests. I can see you are choice material, and a friend of the Atom Cats. |after=DN054Zeke: You have full rein of our digs. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A2D84 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: No. You are outta sight, and a friend of the Cats in my book. |response=You have full rein of our digs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And I can get ya hooked up with a little discount around here, yeah? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Finally, the Holy Grail for anyone who knows what's cool in the Commonwealth, your very own Atom Cats jacket. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Wear it well, Jack. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0005A668 |trow=2 |before=DN054Zeke: But you, Jack. You slayed! |response=''{Sad for your lost friends, but you are too cool to show too much sadness.}'' Today some Cats were lost, but we would all be taking the long nap if you hadn't been there. |after=Player Default: It was no big deal. |abxy=A1a}} |before=DN054Zeke: But you, Jack. You slayed! |response=Because of you we didn't lose a single Cat today. |after=Player Default: It was no big deal. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=00058DF8 |before=Player Default: That was just the first test, buster. Don't get big headed. |response=That place was a real dump, huh? Thanks for taking care of our business, there. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058DC4 |before=Player Default: June sends her thanks. |response=That June is a doll, and her mirelurk cakes are the most far out thing I have ever tasted. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058DC1 |before=Player Default: Yeah, it was a total trash pile. |response=''{Irritated}'' Hey, lay off. Only Zeke gets to talk about them like that. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00058DBC |before=Player Default: That place? You know you live in a junkyard, right? |response=''{Staying cool, draw out "style"}'' But it's a junkyard with style. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00058DBB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: June said you guys help out at Warwick a lot? |response=When we found this place, they helped us get on our feet. Gave us food. Didn't even ask for nothin' back. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=And we've been cookin' up a plan to get that pump working again so we can flush out out that grody sludge. As a way to say thanks. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Don't go spilling the beans that the Atom Cats have a heart or somethin'. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00058DA4 |trow=2 |before=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |response=So he had the skills to spiff up the Warwick pump. Should we rustle his jimmies with somethin' else? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |response=So she had the skills to spiff up the Warwick pump. Should we rustle her jimmies with somethin' else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=17 |topic=000A7CD3 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly jab / Amused}'' Hey nosebleed, just where do you think you are? |after=DN054Zeke: This is Atom Cat territory. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Amused / Amused}'' You lost? |after=DN054Zeke: This is Atom Cat territory. |abxy=A}} |topic=001A2DD8 |before=Player Default: Now we're cookin'. |response=Now, let's put your skills to the test. |after=DN054Zeke: My girl Rowdy should have something for you to get your bread hooks on. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B88AB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: We can't be seen with some nerd from nowheresville. We got a reputation to uphold. |response=''{Short pause, then like you just had a revelation, excited / Amused}'' Oh, I know what this is. You want to join up with the Cats, don't you? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Emphasis on "total". A wet rag is an uncool person.}'' I guess you don't look like a total wet rag. |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B88A1 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Happy}'' Now we're cookin'. |after=DN054Zeke: Now, let's put your skills to the test. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B889F |before=Player Default: I'll pass. |response=''{Surprised someone would turn you down}'' Your call, Jack. You change your mind, you know who to talk to. |after=DN054Zeke: Now, let's put your skills to the test. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B889E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: And you don't look like you've ever used one. |response=''{Laughing at the player's joke. / Happy}'' You got me, Jack. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Alright, alright. You are one step closer to Coolsville. |after=DN054Zeke: Now, let's put your skills to the test. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000B889D |before=Player Default: What's your deal? |response=''{Surprised at the player's lack of knowledge / Disbelief}'' Are you writing a book? I'm the boss of the Atom Cats and souped up Power Armor is my bag. |after=DN054Zeke: Now, let's put your skills to the test. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0004851B |before=Player Default: I didn't mean any trouble. |response=''{Confident}'' We can't be seen with some nerd from nowheresville. We got a reputation to uphold. |after=DN054Zeke: Oh, I know what this is. You want to join up with the Cats, don't you? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004851A |before=Player Default: Oh, go cough up a hairball. |response=''{Irritated}'' You're cruisin' for a bruisin', pal. |after=DN054Zeke: Oh, I know what this is. You want to join up with the Cats, don't you? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00049803 |trow=2 |before=DN054Zeke: Now, let's put your skills to the test. |response=My girl Rowdy should have something for you to get your bread hooks on. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=She also trades in power armor mods and frames. Get yourself hooked up while you're there, Jack. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00048520 |before=NPCMZeke: Hey nosebleed, just where do you think you are? |response=This is Atom Cat territory. |after=Player Default: I didn't mean any trouble. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00048519 |before=Player Default: Cool name. Intimidating. |response=''{Player just challenged your coolness. You hate that. / Stern}'' Oh, go back to nowheresville where you belong. |after=DN054Zeke: Oh, I know what this is. You want to join up with the Cats, don't you? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00048518 |before=Player Default: Atom Cat? |response=''{Surprised the player hasn't heard about you / Surprised}'' You know? The Atom Cats. The coolest power armor gang in the Commonwealth? |after=DN054Zeke: Oh, I know what this is. You want to join up with the Cats, don't you? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=19 |topic=000A7CD3 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Check out the chassis on you. |after=DN054Zeke: Your plates have got me cranked. The name's Zeke. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Back again? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A0F55 |before=DN054Zeke: If you think you got the chops to be an Atom Cat, you gotta be able to strut your stuff. |response=Check with my girl Rowdy. She'll have something for you to get your bread hooks on. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002044F |before=Player Default: Now we're cookin'. |response=If you think you got the chops to be an Atom Cat, you gotta be able to strut your stuff. |after=DN054Zeke: Check with my girl Rowdy. She'll have something for you to get your bread hooks on. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB16 |before=NPCMZeke: Check out the chassis on you. |response=''{Impressed}'' Your plates have got me cranked. The name's Zeke. |after=Player Default: Nice to meet you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB11 |before=Player Default: Nice to meet you. |response=Man, you talk like a real square. And here I was thinking you were Atom Cat material. |after=Player Default: I'm hip. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB10 |before=Player Default: Whatever. |response=You'll never be an Atom Cat with that attitude. |after=Player Default: I'm hip. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001DB0F |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. I don't know what language you're speaking. |response=''{Trying to get the player psyched}'' Oh, you'll learn. All the Atom Cats speak the language of cool, Daddy-O. |after=Player Default: I'm hip. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0001DB0D |before=Player Default: Plates? |response=''{Surprised the player doesn't know what you are talking about}'' Power Armor. I like a cat who digs what I dig, and the Atom Cats dig Power Armor. |after=Player Default: I'm hip. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0001DB08 |before=Player Default: I'm hip. |response=''{Impressed}'' That's more like it, Jack. We wear our power armor with style. Not like some other dead heads around. |after=DN054Zeke: So, what's your tale nightingale? You want a ticket to fat city? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB07 |before=Player Default: You annoy me. |response=''{Surprised the player spoke their mind}'' You speak from the heart. I can dig that. |after=DN054Zeke: So, what's your tale nightingale? You want a ticket to fat city? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001DB06 |before=Player Default: Cool name. |response=''{Oblivious, Proud of yourself.}'' Thanks, Jack. I came up with it myself. |after=DN054Zeke: So, what's your tale nightingale? You want a ticket to fat city? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0001DB05 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Atom Cat? |response=''{Laughing, like this is impossible / Amused}'' Like you haven't heard of us. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=We are the Atom Cats, a gang of the most with it way out cats in the Commonwealth. |after=DN054Zeke: So, what's your tale nightingale? You want a ticket to fat city? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00020458 |before=Player Default: That's more like it, Jack. We wear our power armor with style. Not like some other dead heads around. |response=''{Question}'' So, what's your tale nightingale? You want a ticket to fat city? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00020453 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=Now we're cookin'. |after=DN054Zeke: If you think you got the chops to be an Atom Cat, you gotta be able to strut your stuff. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00020452 |before=Player Default: I'll pass. |response=''{Surprised someone would turn you down}'' Your call, Jack. You change your mind, you know who to talk to. |after=DN054Zeke: If you think you got the chops to be an Atom Cat, you gotta be able to strut your stuff. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00020451 |before=Player Default: I'd rather a ticket to anywhere but here. |response=''{Trying to get the player psyched}'' C'mon man, get cranked. You get with us and you are one step closer to Coolsville. |after=DN054Zeke: If you think you got the chops to be an Atom Cat, you gotta be able to strut your stuff. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00020450 |before=Player Default: Fat City? |response=''{Trying to get philosophical for a moment, cheese it up}'' Fat city is a state of mind. Get with us and you'll get with it. |after=DN054Zeke: If you think you got the chops to be an Atom Cat, you gotta be able to strut your stuff. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=000A7CD3 |trow=2 |before= |response=If you're not chrome plated, you're not with it. Cop some Power Armor and we'll talk. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=That place was a real dump, huh? Thanks for dropping that off. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=00048521 |trow=9 |before= |response=Rowdy has you working on the Warwick pump? Should be apple pie for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Rowdy got you working on something good I hope. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response= Remember Jack, as an Atom Cat, you are a beacon of cool in a world of not cool. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I wish I had been around before the world blew up, Jack. Back then cats really knew about cool. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Been thinking about trying something new with my hair, but why mess with perfection? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Catching yourself by surprise with your idea}'' Maybe I should put another race on. Ooh, it could be underwater! An underwater power armor race! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Referring to yourself in the 3rd person}'' Zeke, you're a genius! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Rowdy has like a thousand projects goin' on. She's gotta have something for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Just don't be a spaz. I got a reputation to uphold, ya know? |after= |abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= Cats poetry night tapes #3 |srow=3 |topic=000D0080 |before=Player Default: And um, I wrote this poem. |response=''{Comforting someone with stage fright from the audience.}'' You're doin' fine. What's it called? |after=Player Default: Um, it's called "An ode to my hammer". |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D007C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. I can't do this. |response=''{Rowdy is running away, embarrassed. You are trying to encourage her.}'' Rowdy, come back! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Said as you run after Rowdy.}'' Can someone turn off the recorder... |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= Cats poetry night tapes #1 |srow=12 |topic=000CF691 |before= |response=''{Intro before a poetry reading. Clears throat after. }'' Alright, Cats. I call this one "Metal Heart." |after=Player Default: Metal legs. Metal arms. Metal heart. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF690 |before=Player Default: Alright, Cats. I call this one "Metal Heart." |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' Metal legs. Metal arms. Metal heart. |after=Player Default: Tool of war. Tool of peace. Tool of art? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF68F |before=Player Default: Metal legs. Metal arms. Metal heart. |response=''{Like you are asking a profound question}'' Tool of war. Tool of peace. Tool of art? |after=Player Default: I get into my suit and I strut through the wastes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF68E |before=Player Default: Tool of war. Tool of peace. Tool of art? |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' I get into my suit and I strut through the wastes. |after=Player Default: No fear. Untouchable! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF68D |before=Player Default: I get into my suit and I strut through the wastes. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' No fear. Untouchable! |after=Player Default: The flames on my suit burning. Rising. Glowing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF68C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No fear. Untouchable! |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' The flames on my suit burning. Rising. Glowing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence. Draw out "cool".}'' The flames are hot, but I am cool. |after=Player Default: I walk. I run. I ride. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000CF68B |before=Player Default: The flames are hot, but I am cool. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence. Draw out "ride".}'' I walk. I run. I ride. |after=Player Default: My hands are strong. I am a man. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF68A |before=Player Default: I walk. I run. I ride. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' My hands are strong. I am a man. |after=Player Default: No. More than a man! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000CF689 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: My hands are strong. I am a man. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' No. More than a man! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' Because man, I have a metal heart. |after=Player Default: Thank you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000CF688 |before=Player Default: Because man, I have a metal heart. |response=''{Calm and artful thanks to audience.}'' Thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files